The Pokemon Network
by Rikaruru
Summary: The Pokemon Network, the world's leader in virtual reality gaming and online interaction, isn't all that it appears to be. No one suspects a thing as TPN hosts its first tournament. Players must overcome challenges of all kinds to win. Taking OC's.


**Well then, here we go with another Pokemon tournament story...with a twist. OC from will be below, but for now, just take a look at this cute little intro.**

* * *

It took forever, but the day had finally come. March 2, 2020.

"Hey mom," the teenage boy said as he rushed by his parent, "Do you mind not bothering me today?" He had just gotten home from school, and there was only one thing on his mind.

"Kids these days," the mother sighed, "You know, when I was a kid, we Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum."

"Sorry," the teen said as he stopped mid-way up the stairs. "In my day, we have The Pokemon Network."

"It really is a wondrous piece of technology," she said. "Too bad your grades have been plummeting since the day we bought it six months ago."

"Um...I'm just going to go now," the boy quickly said as he rushed up the stairs.

The overexcited teen made a near run to his room. He paused for a second as he got closer to his sister's door. He noticed on the bottom crack of the door darkness, save a small blue glow.

"Wow, she's already got a head start on me," he mused as he walked over to his room on the other side of the hall. Once inside, he grabbed his equipment off of his desk.

"You know, considering this is supposedly such advance tech, I probably shouldn't complain, but they really could've done a better job on the amount of stuff you have to put on," the teen lightly complained.

To start, the teen put on two light white bands on his ankles. Next, he put a equally white vest on. The vest was outfitted with all sorts of wires, two of which he promptly attached to plugs on both anklets. His next step was to fit a wristband on his left arm, attaching another wire to it. He took a second to sigh at how annoying the wiring was becoming, but knew the real complex stuff was next.

The teen walked back to his desk and grabbed a small console, equipped with a small screen and some start-up buttons. He then grabbed the five wires attached to the side and linked them to his right shoulder. Once finished, he strapped the console to his wrist, fitting securly. Finally, there was one more piece until he could finish. A pair of glasses, clear with a blue tint to them fit over his eyes perfectly and text started to appear across the side.

"Back to the amount of stuff a person has to put on...it really is annoying," the boy sighed as he walked over to his door and turned off the lights in his room. He then pressed several buttons and smiled. Here was the magic of the product. A blue grid seamlessly extended around him. He could still see the contents of his room, but that wouldn't last long. With a small wave of his hand, several screens appeared in front of him. He literally grabbed on of them as it moved across his face.

"Login information," he whispered to himself, reading what was on the screen. He quickly typed in his username and password into the boxes with the virtual keyboard in front of him. Immediately before anything else, an highly decorated Pokemon-themed envelope popped in front of his face. He opened it just as you would any other normal envelope. It might as well have been real.

"_Attention all Trainers! As most of you know, today is the first day of The Pokemon Network's first official tournament! In order to ensure an even playing field, all participants will be asked to join the new Obsidian server and create a new character. Note that the only region available in Obsidian is Sinnoh. This is to ensure that all players are close together in proximity."_

The teenager paused to mentally chuckle at the letter. The initial news that everyone would have to restart from square one ticked off a lot of the younger players, but the few smart people, like himself, saw the balancing needed. Of course, the way The Pokemon Network played, it really would be like starting from day one of your Pokemon journey.

"_Also to ensure fairness, all players will be asked to fill out the following form containing character information and submit it. Submitted forms will be looked over and you will be able to get online in about thirty minutes. If you have already filled this information out by checking TPN's official website, then simply confirm with the code that was sent to your e-mail."_

"Wp2r39s," the teen typed in carefully. He quickly deleted the announcement and logged into the new Obsidian server. Everything around him soon turned black, the blue grid being the only thing visible. Soon, the glasses he was wearing started to shine brightly as he shut his eyes. As he felt wind slowly run across his face, he opened his eyes. He looked forward to see the familiar look of his "hometown", Jubilife City. He knew almost everyone around would be a trainer, but he also knew that some people joined Obsidian only for a new start. Everyone knew that Obsidian would just become like any other server once the tournament was over. Every other region would be unlocked and people would keep the characters and Pokemon they had.

Nonetheless, the teenage boy, now in the appearance of the character he had created, walked down the street. He purposely nudged a person in the shoulder as he walked pass them, turning a quick corner not to be seen. He simply wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. There wasn't anything wrong, he _felt_ the person he ran into.

This was the power of virtual reality. This was The Pokemon Network.

* * *

**There you have it! A land of virtual reality, The Pokemon Network. Like I said in the opening author's note, this will be an OC driven story. NOTE: I will only take a OC form through a PM. I will NOT accept OC's in reviews. Reviews are nice and all, but I'd like to follow the rules and not get this story deleted. On that note:**

**Real Name: (First Name, Last Name)**

**Username: (First Name, Last Name (Optional): Yes, I know that in most online games have people with crazy names like Nicolette7. For the sake of the story, please keep you character's name "normal." "Crimson" is a name that would work. "CriMsOn124" isn't.)**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (This applies to in-game appearance. Real life appearance doesn't matter, so don't worry about it.)  
**

**Hometown: (Since this story takes place in Sinnoh, please only pick Sinnoh cities.) **

**History: (This includes real life history and the history the player had playing TPN before the tournament (if he/she played it before the tournament).)**

**Personality: (Attitude, quirks, etc.)**

**Class: (Like most MMO's, TPN has a class system. You can be either a Trainer, Breeder, or Coordinator. Certain classes will be able to do things that other's won't, but all will be able to join the tournament. Just pick something you think fits your OC's personality.)**

**Pokemon: (Since Obsidian is a new server, it should go without saying that all players will have starter Pokemon. Please list up to six Pokemon you wish to have in your party, including a starter from _any_ main Pokemon game. Main means that spin-off's like Mystery Dungeon do not count. You can include nicknames, and personalities, if you'd like. There is no level system. Your OC won't have every Pokemon you list from the start, especially if the Pokemon isn't native to Sinnoh. It may also be in a pre-evolved form. No shiny Pokemon.)**


End file.
